


Wake me When we Land

by Fangirl4life



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl4life/pseuds/Fangirl4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony are on a flight to Seatle. As usual, fluff insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me When we Land

"7:15 flight to Seattle will be departing in 45 minutes." Anthony put his hand on the back of Ian's neck and massaged his vertebrae. Ian grumbled as he was pulled from sleep. He opened his eyes to meet the bustling airport terminal. "We are leaving in 45 minutes. I'm going to get breakfast, can you watch the bags?" Ian nodded sleepily and watched as Anthony stood and released Ian's hand. Ian had not realized they had been holding hands until Anthony pulled away. He watched Anthony walk away to the Dunkin' Doughnuts. Ian leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Excuse me, sir, is someone sitting here?" A man asked, gesturing to the seat next to Ian. He shook his head and the man sat down "the man on the other side of you, who is he?" The man asked "his name's Anthony, he's m- my boyfriend." He said quietly "why do you ask?" The man glanced down and smiled sheepishly "it's just- well you're very attractive and I couldn't help but ask." Ian blushed "sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I should go." He stood but Ian stopped him "no, don't leave because of me." Ian said before he started a new conversation "so what do you do for a living?" The man looked at him and smiled more comfortably "I'm an environmental lawyer. And you?" He asked "I'm a youtuber, I guess you could call me an actor." The man chuckled "hard line of work, isn't it?" Ian shrugged "yeah but I'm doing what I love so I don't mind, my name's Ian, by the way." He extended his hand and the man shook it "Grant, nice to meet you, Ian." He checked his watch "I've got to get going, good luck with youtube." He started to walk away and Ian waved but after a few feet he turned "and good luck with Anthony." Ian smiled and closed his eyes again "who was that?" Anthony asked, tossing a paper bag into Ian's lap "just some guy I was talking to." He said as he pulled out a bagel "do I need to be worried?" Ian shook his head and kissed Anthony's cheek "have a little faith" Anthony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee "I trust you, I'm just curious."

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Ian rested his head on Anthony's shoulder. Anthony caught the eye of a teenage girl wearing a smosh t-shirt. Ian didn't notice the girl until she spoke "oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" Ian lifted his head and the girl laughed "you guys are SO cute together! Can I get a picture?" Anthony nodded "of coarse." They smiled for the camera "thanks! You are my heroes!" They smiled at her and she walked back to her gate. Anthony took Ian's hand and interlaced their fingers "you make the Ianthony fans very happy, darling." Ian chuckled "what do you mean?" He asked "well you are the more affectionate half of the couple." Anthony smiled "one thing I've learned about you, babe, is you don't show affection in the traditional way. It's the little things with you." Anthony kissed him but it was cut short by an announcement over the intercom "7:15 flight to Seattle will be departing in 10 minutes, passengers may now begin to board the aircraft." Ian stood and stretched, Anthony grabbed their bags and started towards the gate.

The took their seats and waited for takeoff. Anthony had his hand in Ian's thigh and Ian had his hand on the back of Anthony's neck and was and was absent-mindedly thumbing his hair. "What time is it?" Anthony asked "7:30" Ian groaned in frustration "we are fucking delayed again." Anthony rubbed Ian's leg soothingly "lighten up, kitten, we don't have to be anywhere to be today, we have all the the time in the world." Ian pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders "wake me when land." He closed his eyes and tried to get into a comfortable sleeping position.

Ian woke back up and felt the plane moving. He looked over at Anthony. He was reading the Sky Mall and looked thoroughly bored. "How long was I asleep?" Anthony looked up and smiled, noticing Ian was awake "little over an hour." Ian groaned again "why is it so important that we are there on time?" Ian pursed his lips "it's just... This whole trip we will be working and I just thought... Never mind, it's nothing." Anthony placed his hand on Ian's knee "what?" Ian sighed "I just kind of thought we could have some time together." Anthony drew Ian into his arms the best he could while they were both seat belted and buried his nose in the shorter man's hair "well the nice thing is that we don't just have the day to spend time with each other, we have all night to." Ian elbowed him and pulled away "I'm serious, Anthony!" Anthony pushed Ian's hair out of his eyes "I know, I hate it to." He said sweetly "then why do you not act like it?" He asked "because we have the rest of our lives to be together." Ian caught his breath, he wasn't sure why this statement surprised him so much. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." Anthony turned away "n- no, Anthony, you didn't. I want to spend the rest of my life with you to." Anthony chuckled "I'm glad, I was afraid I scared you away." Ian smiled "it will take a lot more than that to scare me away." 

Thirty minutes into the flight, Anthony was asleep and Ian was filling out one of the provided crosswords. He chuckled when he filled in one of the words: barber shop. He gave up and put the crossword back in the chair pocket and closed his eyes. He put his arm onto the armrest and felt his hand rest on Anthony's and smiled. Suddenly, the plane hit a patch of turbulence. Anthony instinctively grabbed Ian's hand as he was jolted awake "shh, go back to sleep." Ian said soothingly "I can't go back to sleep unless I'm sleeping with you." Anthony mumbled "suck it up." Anthony glared at him and squeezed his hand "why do I love you?" Ian kissed Anthony's cheek "because I'm perfect." Anthony closed his eyes and then closed them "I love you." Ian smiled "I know." Anthony kissed him "say it." He growled jokingly "fine, I love you to." Anthony smiled "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to check out my other stories and my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-fangirl-becca). Hope you liked it!


End file.
